All We've Ever Done is Dance
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of SpikeBuffy drabbles as replies to various challenges and others.
1. This Time

Title: **This Time**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.  
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Spike's Heart.  
Summary: Post - Not Fade Away. Spike/Buffy fluff.

The ride home from Los Angeles was considerably more carefree than the ride out from Sunnydale.

At least, she thought so. When they had left the crater that used to be Sunnydale, Buffy had left part of herself behind. She just hadn't realized how important a part it was.

Because she was an idiot.

She smiled at the man whose arms were wrapped around her now, and corrected herself.

A very _lucky_ idiot.

Oh yes, even after facing demons worse than the ubervamps, the ride home from Los Angeles was considerably more carefree.

Because, this time, Spike was with her.


	2. To Make It Right

Title: **To Make It Right**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.  
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Double drabble. Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Spike's Heart.  
Summary: Post - Chosen. Buffy finds out that Spike's been back for some time.

Buffy was getting pissed. She'd just discovered that Spike had been back for months, and no one had bothered to tell her. Least of all, him.

She drew her fist back in fury, about to let a punch fly.

Until she noticed how Spike's body had tensed, in preparation for the blow. Something cold gripped Buffy's heart as she realized it.

She had been about to hit him in anger. Again. And he was just going to take it. Again.

No!

She unclenched her fist, enjoying the confused look on Spike's face when, instead of striking him, her hand found its way to the back of his neck, pulling him down as she smashed her lips to his. Forgetting that they weren't alone, she tried to pour out her grief, anger, and most of all, her _love_, into that kiss. She backed him against a wall while never losing contact, wanting him to believe...

When they finally broke apart, she looked into his blue eyes and understood. Even without him having to say anything, those eyes told her why he had kept his return a secret. So she said the words that would make everything alright.

"I love you, Spike."


	3. Normal

Title: **Normal**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.   
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Spike's Heart.  
Summary: Post - Not Fade Away. Spike/Buffy fluff. 

Another night, another round of patrolling through yet another cemetery. But Buffy Summers wasn't complaining.

For years, she had been weighed down by the duty of being the Chosen One. Now she just had her own little corner of the world to protect, as did all the other Slayers. Her old dream of living a normal life had faded away, after that one agonizing year of pretending, after the collapse of Sunnydale.

Because "normal" meant "no bleach blond vampire Spike to spend the rest of her life with."

Normal she was not. And she wouldn't change it for the world.


	4. Trials

Title: **Trials**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.   
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Spike/Buffy. Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Speaker-to-Customers.

"You have endured the required trials," the demon announced sonorously.

"So you'll give me what I want," demanded the blond challenger, pushing up from the ground on battle-weary arms. The remainder of what was said came out in barely whispered words.

There was silence for a moment, before the demon finally replied, "Very well."

Scuffling sounds came from the challenger, who was trying to get to a kneeling position.

"We will return..."

Eyes bright with anticipation, and something else, the blond looked up.

"...the vampire, William the Bloody, from the ashes."

Buffy sighed with relief, and finally, collapsed from exhaustion.


	5. Dreams

Title: **Dreams**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.   
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Post - Something Blue. With sort of flashbacks from School Hard. Just a tad naughty.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens Saturday?"

"I _kiss_ you."

Buffy bolted upright in bed. 'That was not what he'd said!' she reminded herself. Why on earth would she dream of him saying that? There would be no kissing... except there had been, during Willow's spell. And somehow, she couldn't quite forget... no, bad Buffy!

She sighed, then went back to sleep. And dreamed.

"I'll tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you, I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

"No, Spike, it'll hurt a lot. _But in a good way..._"


	6. Forever

Title: **Forever**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.   
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Just thought of this one lazy day.  
Summary: A scene in BtVS S5 episode "Forever". 

"How's forever? Does forever work for you?" Buffy asked Angel.

The wind carried her words to Spike, who stood hidden in the shadows.

He had come to pay his respects to Joyce that night, and been forced to stop at a distance when he saw the pair sitting near the grave. He'd suppressed a growl at the sight of his grandsire, and turned away just as Buffy's question reached his ears.

This vampire knew what his answer would be, unlike the one who was holding her at that moment.

Buffy wanted forever. If only Spike were the one she'd asked.


	7. Great Love

Title: **Great Love**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series, or any of the characters in these shows. I only write about them.  
Distribution: If you want this, go ahead. Just email me and tell me where it's at. Thanks.  
Feedback: Would love that, pet.  
Notes: Post - Chosen. A bit of dialogue from Seeing Red.

Buffy remembered Spike's words from that awful, awful night.

"Great love is wild ... and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

_Wild..._ he had pulled foolish stunts: chaining her up, the BuffyBot.

_Passionate..._ he had made her feel alive.

_Dangerous..._ he had been a predator who reveled in violence.

_It burns..._ he'd said, "They put the spark in me, and now all it does is burn."

_And consumes..._ he'd stood in a pillar of sunlight, 'til he burst into flames.

Buffy remembered answering, "Until there's nothing left."

Her tears flowed as she finally succumbed to grief.

Great love, indeed.


	8. Understanding

Title: **Understanding**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Notes: Written for **tv100**'s challenge: distant barking, breath, salt.  
Summary: During _Dead Things_. The Spike/Buffy confrontation.

Buffy faced Spike, wanting him to just let her go.

"You can't understand!" She cried in desperation, breath hitching slightly.

Spike, however, refused to back off. He gripped her shoulders and pinned her to the wall with his own body.

"Maybe I can't understand, love. But I still want to help," he murmured softly, tasting the salt of her tears as he held her face gently and kissed her.

Somehow she stopped crying.

Buffy stared into Spike's eyes and they just stood there, foreheads pressed together, in silence.

The sound of distant barking brought them back to reality.

And then Buffy whispered, "Take me home, Spike."


	9. First Dance

Title: **First Dance**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS. Some dialogue from episode "Something Blue".  
Notes: Written for **hollydb**'s birthday.  
Summary: Something Blue. Slightly tweaked at the end.

"Yeah... well, I'm not the one who wanted 'Wind Beneath My Wings' for the first dance," Spike said loudly.

Everyone stared at Buffy.

"That was the spell," she mumbled.

Willow followed Buffy as she went to the kitchen.

"Did I mention the sorry part?"

"Forget about it, Will. It happened," Buffy replied with a tired smile.

Two hours later, Buffy sat on Giles' couch, watched TV, and ignored the tied-up vampire.

"Come on, pet. Untie me," Spike said.

"After you made that crack about the first dance? No way!"

"I'll do anything."

Buffy's eyes twinkled. "Anything?"

Spike nodded eagerly.

Buffy grinned. "So, 'Wind Beneath My Wings' will still be the first dance."


	10. Offering

Title: **Offering**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **bloodshedbaby** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: BtVS Season 6. Buffy realizes she doesn't have a gift for Spike.

Christmas Eve meant dinner party at Casa Summers.

Spike hadn't been invited.

Still, Buffy expected that he would still have found some lame reason to come over, but he hadn't. Only two packages left at the back door suggested that he'd even been near the house at all.

And Buffy realized she had nothing to give him. Unless... but that was very wrong, especially for a Slayer.

Did it really matter, though?

So that night, as she sought pleasure in Spike's arms, she offered him the unmarked side of her throat.

He didn't accept, but showing that she trusted him was the best gift of all.


	11. Promise

Title: **Promise**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **bogwitch** for the holidays. :)  
Summary. AU BtVS Season 6. Dark. Buffy wants her gift from Spike.

She had made him promise.

The night when they literally brought the house down, Buffy had wrung a promise from Spike. Fool that he was, he had vowed to do whatever she asked of him.

Now she was asking, and he wished more than anything that he could deny her what she wanted.

But the truth was that he never could.

Buffy came to him the night after Christmas. After spending a perfect holiday with her friends, she was back in the arms of the undead, seeking her gift.

Come morning, the Slayer lay peacefully on her mother's grave, her lifeless body showered with dust.


	12. I Owe You

Title: **I Owe You**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **fangfaceandrea** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: Post - Chosen. Buffy thinks of past holidays with Spike.

Buffy sat on the couch in the Rome apartment she shared with Dawn, and flicked disinterestedly between channels on TV. There were holiday specials on, but they only filled her with more regrets.

Two years ago, Spike had brought her a gift for Christmas, and she had thrown it back in his face, accusing him of stealing it.

Last year, she hadn't been able to find him until after the holidays. She joked about just owing him a gift.

Someone knocked on the door. She opened it and was confronted by a very familiar smirk.

"I think you owe me a Christmas present, love."


	13. Blessing

Title: **Blessing**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **hollydb** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: BtVS S4 AU. Joyce overhears a conversation.

When Joyce went downstairs for a glass of water, she noticed that the back door was slightly open.

"Spike, it's beautiful! You didn't have to..." She heard her daughter's soft exclamation.

Buffy and Spike were sitting on the porch steps. Buffy raised her hand slightly, and Joyce saw the gleaming emerald ring on her daughter's left hand. Her eyes widened.

"It's for Christmas," Spike was saying, "An' I'm not saying we get married right now... I'll wait for you until you're ready. 'Sides, still have to ask your mum, don't we?"

Joyce saw her daughter's happy face, and secretly gave them her blessing.


	14. Discovery

Title: **Discovery**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **ladycat713** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: BtVS S6 AU. Joan discovers something about her and Randy.

Joan, who now knew she was really Buffy, was looking through a small box that she discovered in her closet. 

She noticed a folded sheet of notebook paper, which looked like a page torn from her diary. She began to  
read...

_Dear Diary,  
Spike and I are getting married! He asked me today. It was so sudden, but of course I said yes..._

Joan's eyes widened. Looks like Rupert and Anya weren't the only ones engaged...

At that moment, Randy appeared at the doorway. "Time for presents, pet."

Joan smiled, seeing the mistletoe above his head.

"Yeah, it is," she said, before kissing him.


	15. Thankful

Title: **Thankful**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **meganpeta** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: Post - Never Leave Me. Buffy finds something to be thankful for.

Before Buffy became a Slayer, she'd always wanted so many things for Christmas. She adored getting presents, most of which were clothes, make-up, and stuffed toys that were typical for girls.

When she was already a Slayer, she simply wanted the chance to spend time with her family and friends in as normal way as possible, without the burden of her calling.

By the time Christmas came around this year, Buffy was injured and beyond exhausted. But as she gazed upon Spike's face, as he slowly healed in slumber, it seemed that she had never felt so thankful in her life.


	16. Casa Summers

Title: **Casa Summers**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **onionpetal** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: BtVS S5 AU. Spike's waiting just outside Casa Summers.

Spike clutched the trio of parcels tightly, as he stood just beyond the lighted area near the Summers' back porch. Should he knock? Or just leave the gifts?

He still hadn't decided when Dawn poked her head out the door. "No, Mom, I don't see him. Are you sure?"

The door opened wider, and Joyce stepped out. "I could've sworn he was here."

Spike remained quiet, still unsure. Suddenly, someone yanked him by the arm, practically dragging him toward the porch.

"Don't stare at me like that," Buffy told him, smiling. "Or I'll kick your ass. Now come in, so dinner can get started."


	17. What Matters

Title: **What Matters**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **schehrezade1** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: BtVS AU. Buffy and Spike, after a century.

After a hundred years, so many things had changed. And at the same time, for Buffy and Spike, some things remained the same.

Material wealth was quite abundant nowadays. They lived in luxury, to the point of even having a ballroom in their mansion. And Buffy, who had been sired by Spike nearly a century before, definitely appreciated these things.

The holidays were a much anticipated event for the Summers' line, all of whom were descended from Dawn.  
Every year, the vampires held an extravagant party, bringing together the entire family.

Because neither Buffy nor Spike ever forgot that family was what truly mattered.


End file.
